Resurrected
by SpringOfMay
Summary: Kol is resurrected when Silas take the cure, he pays Bonnie a visit. One shot.


Bonnie moaned as she stepped into the bath, and sank deeper into the warm water. "You! You are the reason why Silas got what he wanted!" A rich, accented voice said. Bonnie shrieked and sank deeper into the bubbles. She glanced up to find Kol glaring down at her, she used her powers to give Kol an aneurysm, making him fall onto his knees in pain, which gave her the chance to get out and grab a towel wrapping it around her body.

He smirked up at her from where she was standing. "I'm willing to let bygones be bygones, but, I want a date." Kol said standing up now looking down at her, and took in her barely covered body. "A date?!" Bonnie repeated hysterically. "Yes a date, we don't have to do any, 'activities' afterwards, unless you want to." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "What makes you think I would go on a date with you!" Bonnie exclaimed. "It's better than me ripping you to shreds." he replied nonchalantly.

Bonnie gulped looking down at her bare feet. "Okay." She whispered. "Hey," He said pulling her chin up with his hand, making her look up in his eyes. "I'll make sure you have a good time, I won't force you to do anything. I'll pick you up at seven." She watched as he tried to back out of the bathroom while looking at her, but ran into a vase of flowers, but flashed around and caught it putting it back in place. It made her giggle, he glanced back at her smirking and said, "See you until then, love."

She wore a emerald green dress that fell about mid-thigh and had beading at the bust. Her doorbell rang and she opened the door to find him in a suit holding a bouquet of flowers and held it out for her. Bonnie couldn't erase the look of shock on her face. She grabbed her clutch and stepped out of her house and following him to his sports car.

Bonnie was confused as to why he was acting like a gentleman, he even opened the car door for her. He drove out of town and kept driving for about fifteen minutes, then drove through a private driveway, until they came to a big house on the beach. Kol opened the door for her and led her through the well furnished house, until they got to the patio were a table for two were waiting for them. He pulled out her chair for her, then poured her a glass of champagne. They ate a meal of a salad, pasta, fish, and then for desert cheesecake. She smiled as she watched him dig into his slice and moan with finished eating he suggested they take a walk on the beach. "I want to know more about you, what's your favorite color?" Kol asked eagerly. "Green, yours?" "Orange." They kept on asking each other random questions until they stopped to watch the sun set." Bonnie looked up at Kol who was enjoying the sun set, she decided to take a chance and said softly, "Kol," "Yeah, Bunny,?" She blushed slightly at the nickname but leaned forward and brushed her lips with his, the kiss soon became more passionate until he was hovering over her and they were getting rid of their clothing.

He pulled back and looked down at her, "Are you sure, sweetheart?" She nodded and he picked her up and flashed her into the house. He walked into a bedroom and laid her down on the bed gently. He rid himself of the rest of his clothes except for his underwear. He started kissing her and she took off the rest of clothing she had on and pulled his boxers down with her feet. He kissed down her neck to her breasts and he started nipping and licking at them. She pulled him back up and locked gazes with him and said, "I need you, now." He smiled at her and kissed her.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in and then letting her adjust to his size. He started moving at a slow pace until she begged him to go harder and faster until he was going at inhuman speed. They both came hard calling each other's names out. He rolled over so she was lying on top of him, he stroked her hair and whispered, "Go to sleep Bonnie." "Don't leave me." "Never." He whispered.

And he never did, he was always there for her, when she became a vampire in a few months after he was resurrected, when her father died, he was and always will be their for her.


End file.
